


Sirius' Boggart Accidentally Outs Him and Remus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius’ Boggart accidentally outs him and Remus to the school, Sirius is terrified he’s chased Remus away for good. Remus doesn’t plan on giving up so easily.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Sirius' Boggart Accidentally Outs Him and Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

Sirius had waited years for this lesson. To get in front of a Boggart, watch it morph into the shape of his mother, and then, with the flick of his wand, paint a red nose on her face and change her dress out for a colorful suit and a pair of clown shoes.

Remus was less excited about coming face to face with a Boggart, and tugged Sirius towards the middle of the line so they didn’t have to go first. He knew what he’d see – the moon, full and bright and ominous in a dark sky – and he wasn’t so eager to meet his match.

One by one, the students took turns facing the Boggart locked in a wardrobe, rattling around inside the wooden box until their professor opened the doors and it met its first victim. At first, the shadowy figure turned into a serpent, looming tall in front of a cowering Ravenclaw, but with the swish of a wand, it exploded into a hundred bits of confetti.

When it was Sirius’ turn, he bravely stepped up to the challenge, holding his wand out in front of him.

“Ready?” The professor asked, fingers grasping the handle on the wardrobe.

“Oh yeah,” Sirius grinned, a devious grin spreading on his face as he readied to face his mother.

The door opened, and the Boggart burst out, but when Sirius blinked, he wasn’t staring at his mother. He was staring at Remus.

Remus, curled on the ground, his ripped t-shirt revealing gaping cuts and bruises, in a shallow pool of his own blood. Remus, gasping for breath, fingers clawing at his throat for air, crying out for help. Remus, the strength seeping from his body as his voice fell quiet, motionless, and without a heartbeat. 

The wand fell from Sirius’ hand, clattering on the floor, as he stumbled forwards, his hand hovering over Remus’ body, too afraid to touch.

“Remus?” He whispered, his eyes blown wide and his fingers shaking. Louder, he screamed, “Remus! We have to help him, we–”

“Riddikulus!” A voice yelled behind him. Remus’ wand lashed out over his shoulder, stunning the Boggart and sealing it back into the wardrobe.

The room was silent, save for a strange choking sound, barely-stifled sobs tearing from Sirius’ chest. His knees gave out, overwhelmed with the anchor weighing his body down, snapping each and every heartstring in his chest as he fell to the ground.

Remus rushed to his side, and then James, trying to pry Sirius’ hands off his face, trying to soothe the cries ripping from his fragile body. Their classmates watched, glancing between one another, trying to fit the pieces together, while the professor wrung his hands, not sure how to help.

Sirius’ Boggart wasn’t his mother, but Remus. Remus getting hurt. Dying. Leaving him alone. The kind of fear reserved for lovers.

“Pads, hey, hey, look at me, I’m fine,” Remus assured, gently tugging at his wrists. “I’m not hurt, I promise.”

“Open your eyes, Sirius,” James nodded, a strong hand on his shoulder. “You’re alright.”

So slowly, so as not to see the bleeding, motionless body again, Sirius’ eyes fluttered open, still shielded by his fingers, not trusting his friends. But there he was. Remus. Knelt beside him, panic tattooed in his honeyed eyes, his nostrils flaring as his lungs inhaled and exhaled, his face flushed splotchy pink with blood rushing beneath his skin. He was alive and whole and here.

Another round of sobs broke the air as Sirius launched himself into Remus’ chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and burying his face into the scratchy fabric of their robes.

“You were dead,” he cried, his fingers knotting in Remus’ curls near the nape of his neck. “You were dead and I was alone and…”

“But I’m not,” Remus said, his hands rubbing slow circles up and down Sirius’ spine. “I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Sirius only nodded, sniffing, and heaved a few ragged breaths before his hold on Remus’ body loosened. “I know.” Remus was always there. Always pulling him into empty classrooms and shadowy corridors to kiss him, always yelling at him when he did something stupid, always holding him at night when the nightmares tried to crawl back into his dreams.

But sometimes always sounded too close to almost. Remus almost didn’t hurt himself during the moon. Remus almost made it through the war. Remus almost loved him forever.

Carefully wiping the tears off Sirius’ face with his thumb, Remus rocked back onto his feet. “Can we get off the floor? My knees kind of hurt.”

Sirius managed a quiet laugh as the boys found their feet again, their hands and fingers still tangled in each other. Before Remus could pull Sirius to the back of the line so class could continue, Sirius pressed a delicate kiss to his lips, just a ghosting touch that would normally spread Remus’ flush all the way to the tips of his ears.

But Remus wasn’t red. The blood drained from his face, now a ghastly alabaster, and his lips parted in shock. “Sirius…”

Sirius didn’t see understand the panic searing in Remus’ eyes until he heard an almost inaudible gasp behind him, and every muscle in his body pulled taut. James jumped into action, trying to laugh it off, hooking his arms around Sirius and Remus’ shoulders and guiding them to the back of the room, trying to ignore every single eye following their every move.

“Well, um. Let’s continue? Shall we?” The professor stumbled, gesturing to the next student in line. Marlene didn’t move, her gaze still firmly on Sirius and Remus, mouth gaping.

There was no oxygen left in Sirius’ lungs, no feeling in his body. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was going to tell people. Maybe. Eventually. In the far-off future. He was going to do it his way. Not like this. He wasn’t ready. Remus wasn’t ready. And it was his fault.

Remus chewed on his lip, his eyes cemented to the ground but his fingers still intertwined with Sirius’. Maybe this wouldn’t be bad. No one had thrown wads of parchment at them yet. No one hissed a foul word or pointed and laughed. No one moved, and maybe that was the worst part. Not knowing what was going to happen. Not knowing what everyone was thinking. Not knowing what Sirius was thinking.

“Wait…so they’re, like, dating?” One of the Hufflepuff girls whispered to another, her hand cupped against her friend’s ear poorly insulating the sound. “Oh my god, are they gay?”

Sirius ripped his fingers from Remus’ hand and ran out the door, the sound echoing in the stone room as he slammed it behind him.

“I thought I’d find you out here.”

“You found me,” Sirius said flatly, not moving from where he sat beneath the Whomping Willow, his back pressed against its trunk, his knees pulled into his chest. His wand was lodged in the knot, stunning the tree into submission, giving Sirius the perfect place to brood alone. Or, brood with Remus, now.

“Why do you always come out here?” Remus asked, ducking underneath the branches and sitting beside him. “Aren’t you afraid you’re going to get whacked one of these days?”

Sirius was silent. That’s what he was hoping for.

Remus frowned. “Can we talk about what happened?”

“I’d rather not.”

“What if I talk, and you just listen?”

Shrugging, Sirius buried his chin further into his knees, pressing his nose against his trousers. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he could just disappear into a little black hole and never have to go back to school ever again.

“Well, I’m not mad at you, first of all,” Remus said, pressing his shoulder against Sirius’. “If that’s what your worried about.”

Sirius’ eyes flickered over to meet Remus’. It’s what he was worried about most. Remus hating him for spilling their secret. Remus blaming him for everything. Remus getting scared away, leaving him alone, just like that goddamn Boggart.

“I wish we could have told everyone together, but I’m…not embarrassed or anything. I love you, and I think that’s all that matters. I’m kind of terrified to go to dinner tonight, but as long as you’re there…we’ll be fine.” Remus nudged Sirius’ hand, slipping their fingers together. “I know that was a lot for you, but if you’re still in, I’m still in.”

“Even if they say terrible things?” Sirius mumbled, his head rising, only slightly, from his knees.

“Yes.”

“And if they do awful things?”

“They won’t. James would hex them to death. Lily, too.”

“And–”

“Whatever it is, yes, Sirius. I’m in no matter what.”

Finally, Sirius sat up, his lip taken sharply between his teeth, and sighed. “Okay”

“Okay…?”

“Okay I’m in,” Sirius said firmly, unfolding his knees and tangling their legs together. “I am sorry, though. I just…I saw you dead on the ground and then you were right in front of me and I just…wasn’t thinking.”

Remus shook his head, rubbing his thumb over Sirius’ hand. “I get it. You know, it’s kind of sweet, I guess. Your worst fear and all.”

Sirius pouted. “It’s not sweet. It was terrible. And if you ever die on me I swear to god, I’ll bring you back to life and hex you for the next century.”

Remus laughed, glad to see the defiance finding its way back into Sirius’ voice. “What do you think would happen if we skipped class for the rest of the day?”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Sirius smiled, resting his head on Remus’ shoulder. “Detention, probably. Might cost us some house points.”

Remus hummed in agreement, pressing a delicate kiss to Sirius’ hair. The warm spring air caressed their cheeks, the sun filtering through the leaves warming their skin and melting away the ice in their veins. “That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”


End file.
